Interlingua-English Dictionary v
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- va¹ pr of vader 1. go, goes; function: auxiliary, forming the future or immediate future; va! go!; io va comenciar I shall begin, I am going to begin va² see also: vader Vaal npr Vaal (river) Hence: Transvaal vacante 1. ppr of vacar; 2. adj vacant, not occupied vacantia n vacancy (= unoccupied post); vacantias vacation, recess vacar v 1. to be vacant, unoccupied; 2. to be in recess Hence: vacante-vacantia vacca n 1. cow (= female bovine); 2. cowhide Hence: vacchero; vaccheria; vaccin-vaccino & vacch- see vacca vaccheria (-ía) n 1. cow stables; 2. dairy farm vacchero n cowherd, cowboy vaccin adj vaccine vaccinal adj vaccinal vaccinar v to vaccinate vaccination n vaccination vaccinator n vaccinator (= one who vaccinates) vaccinic adj vaccinal, vaccinic vaccino n vaccine (= preparation for vaccination and inoculation) Hence: vaccinal; vaccinic; vaccinar-vaccination, vaccinator, revaccinar-revaccination; vaccinogene etc. vaccinogene adj vaccinogenic vacillamento n (act of) vacillating, vacillation vacillar v 1. to vacillate; 2. to flicker; 3. to be unsteady or shaky Hence: vacillamento; vacillation; vacillatori vacillation n 1. vacillation; 2. (act of) flickering, shaking, etc.; le vacillation de un barca the rocking of a (row)boat vacillatori adj 1. vacillatory; 2. flickering, shaking, etc. vacuar v to empty, make empty vacue adj empty Hence: vacuitate; vacuar; evacuar &; vacuo-vacuolo vacuitate n emptiness, vacuity vacuo n emptiness; void; also: vacuum vacuolo (-cú-) n Biol. vacuole vadabile adj fordable vadar v to ford, wade through vademecum (-mé-) n vade mecum vader vad-/-vas- v to go Hence: evader &; invader &; see verbal forms va, van, vamos vado n ford Hence: vadar-vadabile vagabundage (-aje) n vagabondage vagabundar v to vagabond vagabunde adj vagabond Hence: vagabundar-vagabundage; vagabundo vagabundo n vagabond vagar n to wander about, ramble vage adj 1. wandering about, rambling; 2. vague (= not clearly defined) Hence: vagar-vagabunde &, divagar &, extravagar &; noctivage etc.; multivage etc. vagina n 1. sheath; 2. Anat. vagina Hence: vaginismo; vaginitis; vaginula; vaginal; evaginar &; invaginar & vaginal adj Anat. vaginal vaginismo n Med. vaginismus (= spasmodic contractions of the vagina) vaginitis (-ítis) n Pathol. vaginitis vaginula n Bot. vaginule vaina (-ína) n sheath, scabbard, etc. Hence: vainero; disvainar; invainar vainero n sheather, scabbard maker valde adv 1. vehemently, strongly; 2. exceedingly, very much valdese adj/n Waldensian; valdeses Waldenses Valdo, Peter npr Peter Waldo of the Waldenses Hence: valdese vale! interj vale! (= farewell!) valente 1. ppr of valer; 2. adj valiant valentia n 1. valor, bravery; 2. Chem. valence valer v 1. to be worth (= to be equal to, in value or in price); 2. to be courageous Hence: valide &; valente-valentia; valor &; valetude &; prevaler &; convalescer &; eguivaler etc. valetude n (state of) health Hence: valetudinari; valetudinario valetudin- see valetude valetudinari adj invalid, infirm valetudinario n invalid valge adj bow-legged Valhalla n Mythol. Valhalla validar v to validate (= to render valid) validation n validation (= act of rendering valid) valide adj 1. able-bodied, robust; 2. valid Hence: validitate; validar-validation; invalide-invaliditate, invalidar-invalidation, invalido validitate n 1. robustness, vigor; 2. validity valise F n traveling bag, valise; also: suitcase, satchel, etc. valkyria n Valkyrie vallar v to surround with a rampart vallata n valley vallation n 1. (act of) surrounding with a rampart; 2. rampart, circumvallation valle n valley; lilio del valles lily of the valley; per (le) montes e valles over hill and dale; valle de lacrimas vale of tears Hence: vallata; vallea vallea (-éa) n valley vallo n rampart, circumvallation Hence: vallar-vallation-contravallation, circumvallar-circumvallation, circumvallate; intervallo valor n 1. value, worth; 2. valor; valores Com. holdings (as stock, shares, etc.) Hence: valorose; valorisar-valorisation, revalorisar; plus-valor etc. valorisar v to valorize (= to fix prices by valorization) valorisation n valorization valorose adj valorous valuta n 1. value (= monetary worth of a thing); 2. Fin. (monetary) standard Hence: valutar-valutation; devalutar-devalutation; evalutar & valutar v to value, appraise valutation n valuation, appraisal valva n 1. leaf or wing (of a folding door); 2. Zool., etc. valve (as in “valves of the pericarp”) Hence: valvate; valvula &; valvar; multivalve etc.; bivalve etc. valvar adj Zool. valvar, valvular valvate adj Zool. valvate valvula n valve (1. Anat. as in “heart valves”; 2. Engin.; also: tap, spigot, faucet, etc.; 3. Elec., etc. tube); valvula de securitate safety valve Hence: valvular-multivalvular etc. valvular adj etc. valvular vamos (vá-) pr 1me pers pl of vader I. (we) go, are going; II. let’s go, let us go; III. functions: 1. auxiliary, forming the future or immediate future; 2. auxiliary, forming the imperative; vamos comenciar 1. we shall begin, are going to begin; 2. let’s begin, let us begin vampir n vampire (1. bloodsucking ghost or reanimated corpse; 2. Zool. vampire bat) Hence: vampirismo vampirismo n vampirism van adj vain (1. futile; 2. worthless; 3. conceited); in van in vain Hence: vanitate-vanitose; evanescer &; vangloria etc. van pr pl of vader 1. go; 2. function: auxiliary forming the future or immediate future; nos van comenciar we shall begin, we are going to begin (= (nos, vos, illes, illas, illos) va) vandale adj 1. Vandal, Vandalic (= pertaining to the Vandals); 2. vandal, vandalish (= wantonly destructive) vandalic adj 1. Vandal, Vandalic (= pertaining to the Vandals; 2. vandal, vandalish (= wantonly destructive) vandalismo n vandalism vandalo (ván-) n 1. Hist. Vandal; 2. vandal (= wanton destroyer) Hence: vandalismo; vandalic; vandale vangloria n boastfulness, vainglory Hence: vangloriose; vangloriar vangloriar v -; vangloriar se to brag, boast vangloriose adj vainglorious, boastful vanguarda n Mil. vanguard vanilla n vanilla Hence: vanillina; vanillismo; vanillate vanillate adj vanilla-flavored vanillina n Chem. vanillin vanillismo n Med. vanillism vanitate n vanity (1. futility; 2. conceit, vainglory) vanitose adj vainglorious, conceited vannar v to winnow vannatura n chaff (= husks separated from the grain hy winnowing) vanno n winnow, winnowing fan Hence: vannar-vannatura vantar v to boast of, vaunt; vantar se to boast (about oneself) Hence: vanteria vanteria (-ía) n boasting, vauntery vapor n 1. steam, vapor; 2. steamer, steamship; machina de vapor steam engine; banio de vapor steam bath; nave a vapor steamer, steamship Hence: vaporose-vaporositate; vaporisar-vaporisation, vaporisator; evaporar &; cavallo-vapor etc. vaporisar v to vaporize (1. to evaporate; 2. to atomize, spray) vaporisation n vaporization, evaporation vaporisator n vaporizer, atomizer vaporose adj vaporous vaporositate n vaporosity, vaporousness var adj knock-kneed vari- see variola variabile adj variable variabilitate n variability variante¹ 1. ppr of variar; 2. adj variant, varying variante² n variant variar v to vary (1. to differ; 2. to modify, alter) variate 1. pp of variar; 2. adj varied variation n variation; thema con variationes theme with variations; calculo del variationes calculus of variations varice (vá-) n Med. varix, varicose vein Hence: varicose; varicocele etc. varicella n Med. chicken pox, varicella varicocele n varicocele varicose adj varicose varie adj 1. various (1. different, diverse; 2. several, diverse); II. variable, inconstant Hence: varietate; variola &; variar-variante, variabile-variabilitate, invariabile-invariabilitate, variation, variate varietate n variety (1. variedness, difference; 2. Biol.); theatro de varietates vaudeville theater variola (-rí-) n Med. smallpox, variola Hence: varicella; variolar; variolic; varioloide; variolose variolar adj Med. variolar, variolous, variolic variolic adj Med. variolic, variolar, variolous varioloide n Med. varioloid variolose adj Med. variolous, variolic, variolar varion n minnow Varsovia npr Warsaw vascello n vessel (= ship) vascular adj Bot. vascular (as in “vascular membrane, tissue, etc.”) vascularitate n Bot. vascularity vasculo n 1. vessel, container; 2. vasculum Hence: vascular-vascularitate; vasculose vasculose adj Bot. vascular vaselina n Vaseline vaso n 1. vessel (= hollow container); 2. vase; vasos communicante communicating vessels; vaso de election Eccl. chosen vessel; vaso sanguinari blood vessel Hence: vascello; vasculo &; extravasar &: invasar; transvasar; vasomotor etc. vasomotor adj Anat. vasomotor vassallage (-aje) n Hist. vassalage (= state of being a vassal) vassallo n Hist. vassal; also: attrib. Hence: vassallage vastar v to lay waste vaste adj 1. waste (as in “to lay waste”); 2. vast (= extensive in area or range) Hence: vastitate; vastar-devastar & vastitate n vastness vatican adj Vatican (1. as in “Vatican Hill”; 2. pertaining to the Vatican); Citate Vatican Vatican City Hence: Vaticano Vaticano n 1. Vatican Hill; 2. Vatican vaudeville F n vaudeville vece n time (as in “three times”); alcun veces sometimes; un vece once (= one time; at one time); a veces at times; altere vece again; plure veces several times, repeatedly (= vice) vect- see veher vecte n 1. crowbar, pry, lever, etc. vector n 1. conveyer, conveyor; 2. Math. vector Hence: vectorial vectorial adj Math. vectorial veget- see vegetal vegetabile adj vegetable vegetal¹ adj vegetal, vegetable; le regno vegetal the vegetable kingdom vegetal² n vegetable vegetar v to vegetate (1. to grow, as plants, seeds, etc.; 2. to live a merely physical life) vegetarian adj vegetarian vegetarianismo n vegetarianism vegetariano n vegetarian vegetation n vegetation (1. action of vegetating; 2. plant life, plants collectively) vegetative adj vegetative vegete (vé-) adj healthy, vigorous, flourishing Hence: vegetal¹-vegetal²-vegetarian-vegetarianismo, vegetariano; vegetar-vegetabile, vegetation, vegetative; vegetoanimal etc. vegetoanimal adj vegeto-animal vegetomineral adj vegeto-mineral vehemente adj vehement, impetuous Hence: vehementia vehementia n vehemence veher veh-/vect- v in compounds and derivatives Hence: vehiculo &; vector &; eveher &; inveher & vehicular¹ adj vehicular vehicular² v to convey in a vehicle vehiculo n vehicle; also: Pharm. Hence: vehicular¹; vehicular² vel conj or, or rather; vel ... vel either ... or (= o) vela n sail (“the sail of a ship”); facer vela to make sail; poner al vela to set sail; a plen vela under full sail; sub vela under sail Hence: velero; veliero velar¹ adj velar; also: Phonet. velar² v to veil velario n Antiq. velarium velero n sailmaker velia n waking, being awake veliar v 1. to stay awake; 2. to watch, be on the lookout Hence: velia; eveliar &; surveliar & veliero n sailing ship; sailboat velle subj pass of voler 1. would, would wish, would like; 2. function: auxiliary, forming the conditional; ille velle comenciar 1. he would like to begin; 2. he would begin -veller -vell-/-vuls- v in compounds Hence: aveller &; conveller &; diveller &; eveller &; reveller & velo n veil (as in “bridal veil”); velo (del palato) soft palate, velum Hence: velario; velar¹; velar²-disvelar, revelar & velo- see velocipede veloce adj speedy, swift Hence: velocitate; velocifero; velocimetro etc.; velocipede etc. velocifero (-cí-) n 1. stagecoach express; 2. velocipede, dandy horse velocimetro (-cí-) n speedometer, velocimeter velocipede (-cí-) n velocipede Hence: velocipedista; velodromo etc. velocipedista n velocipedist velocitate n speed, velocity; de alte velocitate high-speed velodromo n velodrome -velopp- in compounds Hence: disveloppar &; inveloppar & velvet A n velveteen vena n vein (1. blood vessel; 2. as in “veins and arteries”); also: Mineral., Geol., etc.; vena musical musical vein Hence: venula; venate; venose-venositate, intravenose; venar-venatura venar¹ v to hunt, chase Hence: veneria; venation; venator; venatori venar² v to vein, grain venate adj veiny, veined venation n (action of) hunting; venation venator n hunter, huntsman venatori adj hunting, hunter’s; venatory venatura n venation, veining vender v to sell (= to exchange for money or other payment) Hence: vendibile-invendibile; venditor; vendita; revender-revenditor, revendita vendibile adj vendible, salable vendita (vén-) n sale (= act of selling) venditor n vendor (= seller; also: vending machine); venditor ambulante peddler vene- see veneno veneficio n (act of) poisoning venenifere adj poison-bearing venenific adj poison-producing, venenific veneno n poison; also: venom (= poisonous fluid secreted by certain snakes, etc.) Hence: venenifere; venenific; venenose-venenositate; invenenar-invenenamento; contraveneno; veneficio etc. venenose adj poisonous, venomous venenositate n venomousness venerabile adj venerable venerabilitate n venerability, venerableness venerar v to venerate, revere Hence: venerabile-venerabilitate; veneration; venerator veneration n veneration, reverence venerator n venerator venerdi (-dí) n Friday; Venerdi Sancte Good Friday Venere npr Venus (1. Relig.; 2. Astron.) Hence: veneree; venerdi etc. veneree adj venereal veneria (-ía) n hunt, chase, hunting; venery venete (vé-) adj 1. Antiq. Venetic (= of Venetia or the Veneti); 2. of Venezia Hence: veneto-Venetia-venetian-venetiano Venetia npr 1. Antiq. Venetia; 2. Venezia; 3. Venice venetian adj Venetian, of Venice venetiano n Venetian veneto (vé-) n 1. Venetic (= language of the Veneti); 2. one of the Veneti Venezuela npr Venezuela Hence: venezuelan-venezuelano venezuelan adj Venezuelan venezuelano n Venezuelan vengiabile (-já-) adj worthy of revenge vengiantia (-ján-) n vengeance, revenge vengiar (-jár) v to avenge; vengiar se to avenge oneself, take revenge Hence: vengiantia; vengiabile; vengiative; vengiator vengiative (-ja-) adj vengeful, vindictive vengiator (-ja-) n avenger venia n mercy, indulgence Hence: venial-venialitate venial adj venial; peccato venial venial sin venialitate n veniality venir ven-/vent- v to come; venir al mundo to come into the world, be born; venir al manos to come to blows; facer venir to send for Hence: venita; advenir &; circumvenir; convenir &; contravenir &; devenir; evenir &; intervenir &; pervenir; prevenir &; provenir &; revenir; subvenir &; supervenir &; benvenite etc. venita n coming venose adj venous, venose venositate n venosity, venousness ventalio n ventail ventar v to blow, be windy ventilar v I. to fan, winnow (grain); II. to ventilate (1. to supply with fresh air; 2. to discuss openly) Hence: ventilation; ventilator ventilation n ventilation (1. supplying with fresh air; 2. as in “ventilation of one’s grievance”) ventilator n ventilator; ventilator (electric) (electric) fan vento n wind (as in “east wind”) Hence: ventose &; ventar-ventalio; ventilar &; paravento etc. ventose adj 1. windy, gusty; 2. ventose, flatulent Hence: ventositate ventositate n ventosity, flatulence ventral adj abdominal, ventral ventrata n 1. litter (of puppies, etc.); 2. hearty feed ventre n belly Hence: ventrata; ventriculo &; ventral; eventrar &; ventriloque etc. ventricular adj ventricular ventriculo n Anat. ventricle Hence: ventricular ventriloque (-trí-) adj ventriloquous, ventriloquial Hence: ventriloquia; ventriloquo ventriloquia (-ía) n ventriloquism, ventriloquy ventriloquo (-trí-) n ventriloquist venula n Anat. venule, veinlet Venus (vé-) npr Venus (1. Relig.; 2. Astron.) ver¹ n spring, springtime Hence: vernal; primavera etc. ver² adj true (= truthful; in accordance with truth or reality) Hence: verismo; verista; veritate; verace &; verificar &; averar; veridic etc.; verisimile etc.; verdicto etc.; verosimilante etc.; vere, vero verace adj veracious Hence: veracitate veracitate n veracity veranda n veranda, verandah verbal adj verbal (1. as in “a verbal contract”; 2. Gram.) verberar v to beat, whip, flog Hence: verberation; reverberar & verberation n (action of) beating, whipping, flogging; verberation verbo n 1. word; 2. Gram. verb; le Verbo the Word Hence: verbal; verbose-verbositate; adverbio &; proverbio & verbose adj verbose verbositate n verbosity verde¹ adj green; fructo verde green fruit (= unripe fruit); vino verde hard, sharp, wine; le annos verde the green years; verde vetulessa green old age Hence: verdiero; verdura; verdear; verdemar etc.; semperverde etc.; biliverdina etc. verde² n (the color) green verdear v to become green verdemar adj sea-green verdicto n verdict verdiero n orchard verdura n I. verdure (1. fresh greenness; 2. green vegetation); II. greens (= green vegetables) vere adv truly, really, indeed, even (= vero) verger v to verge (as in “a hill verges to the north”) Hence: converger &; diverger & vergilian, virgilian adj Vergilian Vergilio, Virgilio nprm Vergil Hence: vergilian vergonia n shame (1. “feeling of shame”; 2. disgrace); haber vergonia to be ashamed Hence: vergoniose; vergoniar-avergoniate vergoniose adj 1. bashful, modest; 2. shameful, disgraceful veridic (-rí-) adj truthful, veridical Hence: veridicitate veridicitate n truthfulness, veracity verificabile adj verifiable verificar v to verify (1. to confirm the truth of; 2. to test or check the correctness of); verificar un conto to check, audit an account Hence: verificabile; verification; verificator verification n verification verificator n verifier verisimile adj likely, probable, verisimilar Hence: verisimilitude; inverisimile verisimilitude n likelihood, probability, verisimilitude verismo n verism verista n verist; attrib. verist, veristic veritate n truth; also: verity; dicer le veritate to tell the truth; a dicer le veritate to tell the truth; in veritate in truth, truly, really verme n worm; verme de terra earthworm Hence: vermiforme etc.; vermicida etc.; vermivore etc. vermente adv really, truly; indeed vermicelli I npl vermicelli vermicida n vermicide; attrib. vermicidal vermiforme adj vermiform; appendice vermiforme vermiform appendix vermifuge¹ (-í-) adj vermifuge vermifuge² (-í-) n vermifuge vermilie adj bright red, scarlet, vermilion, etc. Hence: vermilion vermilion n vermilion vermina (vér-) n vermin Hence: verminose verminose adj verminous (1. infested with vermin; 2. Pathol.) vermivore adj vermivorous vermut n vermouth vernal adj vernal, spring; equinoctio vernal vernal equinox vernissar v to varnish vernissator n varnisher vernisse n varnish Hence: vernissar-vernissator vero adv truly, really, indeed, even (= vere) verosimilante adj likely, probable, verisimilar Hence: verosimilantia; inverosimilante-inverosimilantia verosimilantia n verisimilitude, probability verre n boar (= male swine) verruca n wart; also: Zool. verruca Hence: verrucaria; verrucose-verrucositate; verruciforme etc. verrucaria n Bot. Verrucaria verruciforme adj wart-shaped, verruciform verrucose adj warty; also: Med. verrucose verrucositate n verrucosity vers- see verter versar v -; versar se in to become familiar or conversant with, to verse oneself in versate adj -; versate in versed in, conversant with versatile adj versatile (1. fickle, variable; 2. as in “versatile genius”) Hence: versatilitate versatilitate n versatility versetto n 1. verse (of the Bible); 2. Liturgy versicle versiculo n versicle versificar v to versify (1. to write verse; 2. to relate in verse) versification n versification versificator n versifier version n I. (act of) turning or turning round; II. version (1. translation; 2. as in “two versions of an affair”) verso¹ n 1. Poet. verse; 2. etc. verso (= reverse or left-hand page); verso leonin Leonine verse; verso libere free verse Hence: versetto; versiculo; versificar-versification, versificator verso² prep toward(s); also: to, in the direction of, etc. versta R n verst vertebra (vér-) n vertebra Hence: vertebral-intervertebral; vertebrate-invertebrate-invertebrato, vertebrato vertebral adj vertebral vertebrate adj vertebrate vertebrato n Zool. vertebrate verter vert-/-vers- v to turn, turn round; also: to turn, bend Hence: vertice &; version; verso¹; verso² &; anniversari etc.; versar-versatile &, versate, malversar etc., tergiversar etc., ambivert- &; averter &; adverter &; converter &; controverter &; diverter &; everter &; extroverter &; introverter &; inverter &; perverter &; reverter &; subverter &; transverter &; sinistrorse etc. vertical adj vertical Hence: verticalitate verticalitate n verticality vertice (vér-) n vertex (1. top, summit; 2. Anat.; 3. Math.) Hence: verticillo-verticillate; verticitate; vertical & verticillate adj Bot. verticillate, verticillated verticillo n Bot. verticil verticitate n verticity vertigine n dizziness, giddiness, vertigo Hence: vertiginose vertiginose adj vertiginous (1. dizzy, giddy; 2. causing vertigo or giddiness; 3. whirling, rotatory) verve F n animation, zest, verve vesica (-íca) n Anat. (urinary) bladder; vesica biliari Anat. gall bladder; vesica natatori Ichthyol. air bladder, swim or swimming bladder Hence: vesicula-vesicular; vesical; vesicar-vesicante, vesicatori vesical adj vesical vesicante¹ 1. pp of vesicar; 2. adj vesicant, vesicatory vesicante² n vesicant, vesicatory vesicar v Med. to blister, vesicate vesicatori adj vesicatory, vesicant vesicula n vesicle (1. Anat.; 2. Med. blister; 3. Bot.) vesicular adj vesicular (= having the form or structure of a vesicle) vesir Tu. n vizier Hence: vesirato vesirato n vizierate vespa n wasp Hence: vespiario vespera (vés-) n evening; iste vespera this evening, tonight; le vespera in the evening, evenings; heri vespera last night; mane vespera tomorrow night; vesperas Eccl. vespers vesperal¹ adj vesperal, vespertine vesperal² n Eccl. vesperal vespere n evening; iste vespere tonight; le vespere in the evening, evenings; heri vespere last night; mane vespere tomorrow night Hence: vespera-vesperal; vespertilion; vespertin vespertilion n Zool. bat vespertin adj vespertine, vespertinal vespiario n wasp’s nest Vesta npr Vesta (1. Relig.; 2. Astron.) Hence: vestal vestal¹ adj vestal (1. pertaining to Vesta; 2. pertaining to a vestal virgin) vestal² n vestal (virgin) veste n (outer) garment Hence: vestiario; vestir-vestimento-subvestimentos, vestitura, disvestir, investir &, revestir &, travestir & vestiario n cloakroom, checkroom vestibulo (-tí-) n vestibule; also: Anat. vestigial adj vestigial vestigio n 1. footprint; 2. vestige Hence: vestigial vestimento n 1. garment, piece of clothing; 2. Eccl. vestment; vestimentos clothing, clothes, apparel vestir v 1. to dress (a person); 2. to put on (a garment); vestir de to dress (a person) in vestitura n clothing, clothes, apparel vesuvian adj Vesuvian vesuvianite n Geol. veruvianite Vesuvio npr Vesuvius Hence: vesuvian-vesuvianite vet- see vetere veteran adj veteran Hence: veterano veterano n veteran vetere adj old (1. not young; 2. not new); le Vetere Testamento the Old Testament; le Vetere Mundo the Old World Hence: veteran &; vetuste-vetustate; inveterar &; vetule & veterinari adj veterinary Hence: veterinario veterinario v veterinarian, veterinary surgeon veto n veto; poner su veto (a un cosa) to veto (something) vetula (vé-) n old woman vetule adj old (1. not young; 2. not new) Hence: vetulessa; vetulo; vetula vetulessa n 1. old age; 2. oldness vetulo (vé-) n old man vetus- see vetere vetustate n 1. old age; oldness; 2. antiqueness vetuste adj 1. very old; 2. antiquated vexar v to vex, annoy, irritate Hence: vexation; vexator; vexatori vexation n vexation, irritation vexator n vexer vexatori adj vexatious via¹ n way (=road, path); also: route; course (of action); vias (respiratori, digestive, etc.) Anat. (respiratory, digestive, etc.) tracts, passages, etc.; via sic (humide) Chem. dry (wet) process; via lactee Milky Way; vias de facto acts of violence, assault and battery Hence: viatico; viage &; viabile &; devie &; obvie &; pervie &; previe; conviar &; disviar; inviar &; viaducto etc.; ferrovia etc.; tramvia etc.; multivie etc.; trivio etc. via² prep via, by way of viabile¹ adj passable (= that can be passed or traversed) Hence: viabilitate¹ viabile² adj viable, capable of living Hence: viabilitate² viabilitate¹ n passableness (= state of being passable or traversable) viabilitate² n viability (= capacity for living) viaducto n viaduct viage (-aje) n journey, trip; also: voyage; facer un viage to make or take a trip Hence: viagiar-viagiator viagiar (-jár) v to travel viagiator (-ja-) n traveler; voyager viatico n viaticum (1. provisions for a journey; 2. R.C.Ch.) vibrante 1. ppr of vibrar; 2. adj vibrant vibrar v to vibrate Hence: vibrante; vibratile; vibration; vibrator; vibratori; vibrato vibratile adj vibratile vibration n vibration vibrato n Mus. vibrato vibrator n vibrator vibratori adj vibratory, vibrating vic- see viginti vicari adj vicarious vicarial adj vicarial (= pertaining to a vicar) vicariato n vicariate vicario n vicar (1. deputy, proxy; 2. Eccl.) Hence: vicariato; vicarial vice n 1. turn (as in “my turn”); also: stead; 2. time (as in “three times”); alicun vices sometimes; un vice once (1. on a single occasion; 2. formerly, at one time); un vice que once, once that; in vice de instead of; a vices at times; altere vice a second time, once more, once again; plure vices several times; repeatedly Hence: vicari; vicario &; vicissitude vice- prefixo with titles vice- (= one who takes the place of) Hence: vicepresidente etc.; vicerege etc. vicecontato n viscountcy viceconte n viscount Hence: vicecontessa; vicecontato vicecontessa n viscountess vicennal adj vicennial (1. lasting twenty years; 2. occurring once in twenty years) vicepresidente n vice-president, vicechairman, etc. vicepresidentia n vice-presidency, vice-chairmanship, etc. vicerege n viceroy vice versa L vice versa vicin adj neighboring, adjoining, near Hence: vicinitate; vicinal; vicinar; avicinar; circumvicin; vicino vicinal adj neighboring, adjoining; via vicinal vicinal road vicinar v to border upon, neighbor vicinitate n neighborhood, vicinity (1. nearness; 2. region, surroundings) vicino n neighbor vicissitude n vicissitude (as in “after many vicissitudes”) vico n 1. street, alley; 2. village, hamlet Hence: vicin & vict- see vincer victima (víc-) n victim victo n sustenance, food Hence: victualia-victualiar victor n victor victoria n victory Hence: victoriose victoriose adj victorious victu- see victo victualia n provisions, victuals victualiar v to provision, victual vidente¹ I. ppr of vider; II. adj seeing (1. having the power of sight; 2. clairvoyant) vidente² n clairvoyant vider vid-/vis-/vist- v to see; vidite que seeing that, considering that Hence: vidente-evidente &, clairividente etc.; onmividente etc.; visibile-visibilitate, invisibile-invisibilitate; vision-visionari-visionario, television etc.; viso-visage, visiera, visual, visar, aviso, avisar &; viste; vista; intervider &; previder &; provider &; revider & vidua n 1. widow; 2. Bot. mourning widow, sweet scabious viduage (-aje) n widowhood vidual adj belonging to widowhood viduar v to widow (= to bereave of a husband) vidue adj widowed Hence: viduo; vidua-viduage, viduitate, vidual, viduar viduitate n widowhood viduo n widower Vienna npr Vienna Hence: viennese viennese adj/n Viennese vig- see viginti viger v to be vigorous Hence: vigor & vigesimal adj vigesimal vigesime (-gé-) adj twentieth vigesimo (-gé-) n twentieth (part) vigilante 1. ppr of vigilar; 2. adj vigilant, watchful vigilantia n vigilance, watchfulness vigilar v 1. to stay awake; 2. to watch, be on the lookout; vigilar super to watch over, look after vigilator n 1. one who stays awake; 2. watchman, guard vigile adj awake Hence: vigilia; vigilar-vigilante-vigilantia, vigilator vigilia n vigil (1. wakefulness; 2. wakeful attention, watch; 3. eve of a festival) viginti adj twenty Hence: vigesime-vigesimal, vigesimo; vicennal etc. vignette F n vignette vigor n vigor; also: validity Hence: vigorose; vigorar vigorar v to invigorate vigorose adj vigorous vil adj 1. cheap; 2. vile, base; a precio vil at a low price Hence: vilitate; vilificar &; vilipender etc. vilayet Tu. n vilayet vilificar v to vilify Hence: vilification vilification n vilification vilipender v to hold cheap, despise, vilipend vilitate n 1. cheapness; 2. vileness, baseness villa n villa Hence: village; villetta; villan & village (-aje) n village villan adj 1. living in a village; 2. vile, infamous, villainous Hence: villanage; villania; villano villanage (-aje) n Hist. villenage, villeinage (= status of a villein) villania (-ía) n vile action, villainy villano n 1. villager, rustic; 2. Hist. villein; 3. scoundrel, villain villetta n small villa villo n hair, down Hence: villose-villositate; villute-villuto villose adj hairy, villous villositate n hairiness, villosity villute adj hairy villuto n velvet; villuto costate corduroy Vilna Lithuanian npr Vilna, Wilno vin- in compounds Hence: vindice etc. vinagrar v to vinegar, season with vinegar vinagre n vinegar Hence: vinagrero; vinagreria; vinagrar vinagreria (-ía) n vinegar factory vinagrero n vinegar maker or dealer vinari adj wine, of wine vincer vinc-/-vict- v to vanquish, overcome Hence: vincimento; vincibile-invincibile-invincibilitate; victor-victoria &; invicte; vincitor; convincer &; evincer & vincibile adj vincible, vanquishable vincimento n vanquishment vincitor n victor vindemia n vintage Hence: vindemiar-vindemiator vindemiar v to harvest grapes vindemiator n vintager vindicabile adj vindicable (= that can or deserves to be vindicated) vindicantia n vengeance, revenge vindicar v 1. to revenge, avenge; 2. Law to vindicate; vindicar se de to take vengeance for vindicative adj vindictive vindicator n avenger vindice (vín-) n avenger Hence: vindicar-vindicantia, vindicabile, vindicative, vindicator, revindicar-revindication vinia n vineyard vinic adj vinic vinicole adj wine-growing vinicultura n viniculture vinifere adj wine-producing vinificar v to (cause to) turn into wine vinification n vinification vino n wine Hence: vinari; vinia; vinic; vinifere; vinolente &; vinose-vinositate; vinificar-vinification; avinar &; vinicultura etc.; vinicole etc.; vindemia etc. vinolente adj too fond of the bottle, winebibbing Hence: vinolentia vinolentia n winebibbing vinose adj vinous vinositate n vinosity (= quality of being vinous) vintesime (-ésime) adj twentieth; le vintesime parte, le vintesimo the twentieth part, the twentieth vinti adj twenty Hence: vintesime viola¹ n Bot. Viola; viola; specif.: violet Hence: violetta &; violacee-violaceas viola² n Mus. viola Hence: violista; violino &; violon violabile adj violable violaceas npl Bot. Violaceae violacee adj violaceous (1. violet, violet-colored; 2. of the Violaceae) violar v to violate (1. “to violate a law, rule, etc.”; 2. “to violate a sacred place”; 3. to rape) Hence: violabile-inviolabile-inviolabilitate; violation; violator; violate-inviolate violate 1. pp of violar; 2. adj violate, violated violation n violation (1. “violation of a law, rule, etc.”; 2. “violation of a sacred place”; 3. rape) violator n violator violentar v to do violence to violente adj violent Hence: violentia; violentar violentia n violence; facer violentia a to do violence to violetta n Bot. violet Hence: violette-ultraviolette, violetto violette adj violet violetto n violet (= color violet) violinista n violinist violino n violin Hence: violinista violista n violist violon n bass viol violoncellista n violoncellist violoncello I n violoncello Hence: violoncellista vipera (ví-) n viper Hence: viperides; viperin viperides (-pér-) npl Zool. Viperidae viperin adj viperine, viperous viragine n virago virga n 1. rod (= straight, slender stick); 2. Naut. yard Hence: virgula &; invirgar-invirgatura virginal adj virginal virgine¹ n virgin; Virgine Astron. Virgo; le Virgine the Virgin Mary Hence: Virginia &; virginitate; virginal virgine² adj virgin, virginal; foreste virgine virgin forest Virginia n (State of) Virginia; tabaco de Virginia Virginia (tobacco) Hence: virginian-virginiano virginian adj Virginian (= pertaining to Virginia) virginiano n Virginian (= native or inhabitant of Virginia) virginitate n virginity virgula n Gram. comma; puncto e virgula semicolon; bacillo virgula Med. comma bacillus Hence: virguletta; virgular virgular v to (put a) comma virguletta n (single) quotation mark; virgulettas quotation mark or marks; poner (un parola) inter virgulettas to put (a word) in quotation marks viril adj virile; etate viril manhood Hence: virilitate virilitate n I. virility (1. potency; 2. masculinity, manliness); II. manhood (as in “to arrive at manhood”) viro n man (= male human being) Hence: viragine; virtute &; viril &; triumviro etc. virose adj virose, poisonous virtu- see virtute virtual adj virtual Hence: virtualitate virtualitate n virtuality virtuose adj virtuous (1. having or exhibiting moral virtue; 2. efficacious, potent) virtuositate n virtuosity (= great skill in the methods of an art, especially music) virtuoso n virtuoso (= person skilled in the methods of an art, especially music) Hence: virtuositate virtute n I. manliness, valor; II. virtue (1. active property, potency; 2. moral excellence; 3. chastity in a woman; 4. Theol. one of the orders of celestial beings); per virtute de by virtue of; facer de necessitate virtute to make a virtue of necessity Hence: virtual &: virtuose-virtuoso & virulente adj virulent (1. Bacteriol.; 2. as in “virulent invective”) Hence: virulentia virulentia n virulence, virulency virus (ví-) n Pathol. virus Hence: virulente &; virose vis- see vider visa n visa, visé visage (-aje) n countenance, face, visage visar v to aim (= to take aim); visar a to aim at vis-à-vis F adv opposite, face to face, vis-à-vis visco n 1. mistletoe; 2. birdlime Hence: viscose-viscositate viscose adj viscous viscositate n viscosity visibile adj visible visibilitate n visibility visiera n visor (1. of a helmet; 2. of a cap) vision n vision visionari adj visionary visionario n visionary visita (ví-) n visit; facer un visita a un persona to call on someone; visita domiciliari domiciliary visit; derecto de visita right of search or visit; visita pastoral pastoral visitation (of a bishop) visitante n visitant, visitor visitar v to visit Hence: visita-contravisita; visitante; visitation; visitator visitation n visitation visitator n visitor, caller viso n sight, vision (= power of seeing) vist- see vider vista n view (1. sight; 2. things seen; 3. mental picture); a prime vista at first sight; perder de vista to lose sight (of); secunde vista second sight; puncto de vista point of view; in vista de in view of viste prep considering, in view of; viste que considering that Vistula (vís-) npr Vistula visual adj visual (= pertaining to the sense of sight) vita n life; ganiar le vita to make a living; sin vita without life, lifeless; plen de vita full of life, lively Hence: vital-vitalismo, vitalista, vitalitate; vitamina etc. vital adj vital; fortia vital vital force vitalismo n Biol. vitalism vitalista n vitalist vitalitate n vitality vitamina n vitamin Hence: vitaminic; vitaminisar; vitaminologia etc. vitaminic adj vitamin, vitaminic vitaminisar v to vitaminize vitaminologia (-ía) n vitaminology vitar v 1. to plant vines; 2. to screw, screw in -vitar see invitar vite n 1. vine, grapevine; 2. screw; matre vite Mech. nut Hence: vitar; viticultura etc.; viticola etc.; viticole etc.; tornavite etc. vitelligene adj vitelligenous, vitellogenous (= producing the yolk or vitellus) vitellin¹ adj calf, calf’s vitellin² adj 1. yolk, yolk-like, yolk-colored; 2. vitelline (= pertaining to the vitellus) vitellino n vellum vitello¹ n 1. calf (= young of the cow); 2. veal Hence: vitellin¹-vitellino vitello² n 1. yolk (of an egg); 2. Embryol. vitellus Hence: vitellin²; vitelligene etc. vitiar v 1. to corrupt, deprave; II. to vitiate (1. to impair, spoil; 2. to destroy the legal force of) vitiation n vitiation viticola¹ (-tí-) n winegrower, viticulturist viticola² (-tí-) adj winegrowing, viticultural viticole adj viticultural viticultor n wine grower, viticulturist viticultura n viticulture vitio n 1. vice (= moral fault or failing); 2. defect (as in “defect of eyesight”) Hence: vitiose; vitiar-vitiation vitiose adj 1. depraved, wicked, vicious; 2. defective, faulty; cavallo vitiose vicious horse vitrar v to glaze, furnish with glass vitree adj vitreous (1. of, pertaining to, or derived from, glass; 2. glassy, resembling glass); humor vitree Anat. vitreous humor vitrero n glazier vitriera n stained glass window vitrificabile adj vitrifiable vitrificar v to vitrify vitrification n vitrification, vitrifaction vitrina n 1. show window; 2. showcase, cabinet vitriolar v to throw vitriol at vitriolic adj vitriolic vitriolisar v to vitriolize (= convert into vitriol) vitriolo n Chem. vitriol Hence: vitrolic, vitriolar, vitriolisar vitro n I. glass (1. as in “made of glass”; 2. drinking glass); II. windowpane, pane Hence: vitrero; vitriera; vitrina; vitree-vitriolo &; vitrose; vitrar; vitrificar-vitrificabile, vitrification vitrose adj vitreous (1. of, pertaining to, derived from, glass; 2. glassy) vituperabile adj vituperable, reprehensible, vile vituperar v to vituperate Hence: vituperabile; vituperation; vituperative; vituperator vituperation n vituperation vituperative adj vituperative vituperator n vituperator vivace adj vivacious; also: Mus. vivace Hence: vivacitate vivacitate n vivaciousness, vivacity vivanda n (dish of) food; vivandas viands, victuals Hence: vivandero, vivandera vivandera n (female) canteen manager, sutler vivandero n (male) canteen manager, sutler vivario n fishpond vivat (ví-) viva, vivat vive adj 1. alive, live, living; 2. lively; (color) vive bright (color); de vive voce by word of mouth; de vive fortia by sheer force; al or in le vive to the quick Hence: vivario; vivific; vivificar-vivification, vivificator, revivificar-revivification; avivar &; vivisection etc.; vivipare etc.; semivive etc. vivente adj alive, living viver v to live; viver de to live on (something); maniera de viver way of life, way of living; viver (in un loco) to live (in a place) Hence: conviva &; vive &; vivace &; vivide; vivanda &; vivente; conviver; reviver; superviver &; reviviscer & viveres npl victuals, food vivide adj vivid vivific adj vivifying vivificar v to vivify vivification n vivification vivificator n vivifier vivipare adj viviparous (= producing living young) Hence: ovovivipare etc. vivisection n vivisection Hence: vivisectionista vivisectionista n vivisectionist vix adv 1. with difficulty; 2. hardly, scarcely, barely vocabulario n vocabulary (1. list of words with their meanings; 2. stock of words used by a person, class of people, profession, etc.) vocabulo n word, vocable Hence: vocabulario vocal¹ adj vocal (= pertaining to voice or speech) vocal² n vowel Hence: vocalic-intervocalic; vocalismo; vocalisar-vocaliso, vocalisation, vocalisator; semivocal etc. vocalic adj vocalic vocalisation n vocalization (1. act of changing into a vowel; 2. Mus.) vocalisator n Mus. vocalizer vocalismo n vocalism (= system of vowels) vocaliso n Mus. exercise in vocalization, vocalizing vocar v to call (= to command, ask, etc. to come) Hence: vocabulo &; vocation; vocative-vocativo; advocar &; convocar &; evocar &; invocar &; provocar &; revocar &; equivoc etc. vocation n vocation (1. divine call; 2. action or activity a person feels called upon to perform); le vocation de Abraham the call of Abraham vocative adj vocative vocativo n Gram. vocative, vocative case voce n voice (1. as in “human voice”; 2. Gram.) Hence: vocal¹-vocal² &; vociferar &; portavoce etc. vociferante adj vociferous vociferar v to bawl, vociferate Hence: vociferante; vociferation; vociferator vociferation n vociferation vociferator n vociferator vodka R n vodka voga n 1. (act of) sailing, moving, floating, drifting; 2. vogue; esser in voga to be in vogue or in fashion vogar v to sail, move, float, drift Hence: voga voi pron you (= vos) vol pr of voler; 1. will(s), wish(es); 2. function: auxiliary, forming the future; io vol comenciar 1. I wish to begin; 2. I shall begin volante n 1. flywheel; 2. steering wheel; 3. frill, ruffle; 4. shuttlecock volapük Vol. n Interling. Volapük Hence: volapükismo, volapükista volapükismo n Interling. Volapükism volapükista n Interling. Volapükist volar v to fly (as in “birds fly”) Hence: volo; volante; volatile &; volata; revolar volata n 1. flight (as in “the flight of a shot,” “within an eagle’s flight,” etc.); 2. Artil. chase volatile¹ adj 1. flying; 2. volatile (= evaporating rapidly); sal volatile smelling salts Hence: volatilitate; volatilisar-volatilisation volatile² n flying animal, winged creature volatilisar v to volatilize volatilisation n volatilization volatilitate n volatility voler¹ v to wish, want; voler (facer un cosa) to want to (do something); voler (un cosa) to want (a thing); voler dicer to mean, signify Hence: benevolente etc.; volition; volitive; benevole etc.; see verbal forms vol, velle voler² n will (= act of willing) Volga npr Volga volition n volition volitive adj volitive, volitional volo n flight (1. action or manner of flying; 2. distance covered in flying) volt n Elec. volt volt- see volver volta n 1. Man. volt; 2. vault (= arched ceiling or roof) Hence: voltar; voltear-volteo; archivolta etc. Volta, Alessandro npr physicist after whom the “volt” is named; lege de Volta Volta’s law; effecto Volta Volta effect Hence: voltaismo; voltaic-voltametro etc.; volt-voltage, voltimetro etc., voltampere etc. voltage (-aje) n voltage voltaic (-áic) adj voltaic; pila voltaic voltaic pile; arco voltaic voltaic arc voltaismo (-ímo) n voltaism voltametro (-tá-) n voltameter voltampere (-pér) n voltampere voltar v to vault (= to cover with a vault) voltear v Man. to vault volteo (-éo) n Man. (act or art of vaulting) voltimetro (-ímetro) n voltmeter volu- see volver volubile adj voluble (1. apt to roll; 2. Bot.; 3. glib, garrulous) Hence: volubilitate volubilitate n 1. tendency to roll; 2. volubility, volubleness volumine n volume (1. as in “a work in three volumes”; 2. space occupied, compass) Hence: voluminose voluminose adj voluminous volunt- see voluntate voluntari adj voluntary voluntariato n Mil. voluntariate, voluntary service voluntario n Mil. volunteer voluntate n will; a voluntate at will; bon (mal) voluntate good (ill) will; de bon voluntate willingly, gladly; de mal voluntate unwillingly, grudgingly; le ultime voluntate the last will Hence: voluntari-involuntari; voluntario-voluntariato volupt- see voluptate voluptate n pleasure, delight; specif.: sexual pleasure Hence: voluptuari; voluptuario; voluptuose-voluptuositate voluptuari adj voluptuous, voluptuary voluptuario n voluptuary voluptuose adj voluptuous voluptuositate n voluptuousness volut- see volver voluta n volute (1. Arch.; 2. Zool. any kind of gasteropods) volver volv-/volut-/volt- v to roll, turn round Hence: volvulo; volubile &; voluta; volta &; circumvolver &; convolver &; devolver &; evolver &; involver &; revolver & volvulo n Med. volvulus vomic adj vomitive, vomitory; nuce vomic Bot. nux vomica Hence: vomica vomica (vó-) n Med. vomica vomir v to vomit Hence: vomic &; vomitive-vomitivo; vomitorio; vomito; vomitar-vomitator; vomiturition; ignivome etc. vomitar v to vomit vomitator n vomiter vomitive adj vomitive, vomitory vomitivo n vomitory, emetic vomito (vó-) n vomit, vomiting vomitorio n Arch. vomitory, vomitorium vomiturition n Med. vomiturition vorace adj voracious Hence: voracitate voracitate n voraciousness, voracity vorar v to devour Hence: vorace &; devorar &; carnivore etc.; omnivore etc. vortice (vór-) n whirlpool, vortex Hence: vorticose vorticose adj vortical, vorticose vos pron I. pers you in polite or formal use; addressing one person or several persons (as in “you are”, “I love you” “for you”); 2. in familiar or informal use; addressing several persons (as in “you are”, “I love you”, “for you”); II. refl 1. yourself polite or formal use (as in “you hurt yourself,” “to yourself”); 2. yourselves all uses (as in “you hurt yourselves”, “to yourselves”) Hence: vostre vosgian adj Vosgian (= pertaining to the Vosges Mountains) Vosgos nprpl Vosges Mountains Hence: vosgian vostre I. adj poss your in polite or formal use; addressing one person or several persons; 2. in familiar or informal use, addressing several persons; II. pron poss yours in polite or formal use; addressing one person or several persons; 2. in familiar or informal use; addressing several persons vot- see vov- votante n voter votar v I. to vow (1. to promise solemnly; 2. to dedicate); II. to vote (1. to cast a vote; 2. to approve, determine, or grant by a vote) votive adj votive voto n 1. vow (= solemn promise); 2. vote (as in “to cast a vote”); facer voto de to vow (= to promise solemnly) vov- vov-/vot- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: votive; voto; votar-votante; devov- & vulcanic adj 1. Vulcanic, Vulcanian; 2. volcanic; also: Geol. vulcanie adj Vulcanian vulcanisar v 1. Geol. to volcanize; 2. Technol. to vulcanize vulcanisation n 1. Geol. volcanization; 2. Technol. vulcanization vulcanismo n Geol. volcanism; also: vulcanism Vulcano npr Relig. Vulcan; vulcano volcano Hence: vulcanismo; vulcanic; vulcanie; vulcanisar-vulcanisation vulgar adj vulgar (1. of the common people; 2. low, coarse); lingua vulgar vulgar tongue, vernacular vulgarisar v to vulgarize vulgarisation n vulgarization vulgarisator n vulgarizer vulgarismo n vulgarism (1. vulgarity; 2. vulgar phrase or expression) vulgaritate n vulgarity Vulgata L n Theol. Vulgate vulgo¹ n common people, vulgus Hence: vulgar-vulgarismo, vulgaritate, vulgarisar-vulgarisation, vulgarisator; divulgar & vulgo² L adv commonly, vulgo vulnerabile adj vulnerable vulnerabilitate n vulnerability vulnerar v to wound vulnerari adj vulnerary vulneraria n vulnerary (= vulnerary remedy) vulnere n wound Hence: vulnerari-vulneraria; vulnerar-vulnerabile-vulnerabilitate, invulnerabile-invulnerabilitate vulpe n fox Hence: vulpin vulpin adj vulpine (1. pertaining to a fox; 2. foxy) vulture n vulture Hence: vulturides; vulturin vulturides (-túr-) npl Zool. Vulturidae vulturin adj vulturine